


PORTAVOCES DEL DESEO

by Xiscthulhu



Category: Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiscthulhu/pseuds/Xiscthulhu
Summary: Este es mi primer intento de autofic, escrito en la famosa segunda persona de muchos fics; no es tanto self insert como que quien lea sea la protagonista, esta diputada/secretaria general/fan interpuesta nos será muy útil en otros fics. Este fanfic fue publicado en Wattpad el 14 de abril de 2017 y no, no espero que nadie entienda que sea tan Hernander PSOE como soy, yo advierto, que no se diga.
Relationships: Hernanchez, Reader/Antonio Hernando, Reader/Pedro Sánchez
Kudos: 3





	PORTAVOCES DEL DESEO

I.

Ahí estás otra vez, aún dudas un momento. Si está bien lo que quieres hacer, pero tienes tantas ganas, te pone tanto. Finalmente abres la puerta y le ves, sentado en el sofá delante de su propio escritorio, está de perfil y se tensa un segundo al notar tu presencia. En ese mismo instante se vuelve y te sonríe encantado, con la mirada pícara tras sus gafas azules. 

Antonio Hernando se levanta y viene hacia ti, se acerca para decirte “Vaya, has venido. Qué le vamos a decir a tu secretario general, le habíamos dicho que no volvería a suceder”

Sonríes tú también y se va a cerrar la puerta, vuelve a pasar casi rozándote, conteniéndose para no tocarte ni besarte todavía, mirándote de arriba abajo, y se sienta de nuevo en el sofá. 

"Ven. Ven y siéntate en mis rodillas, cuéntame lo mala que has sido esta semana, podemita" mientras te promete tanto, con la boca entreabierta, los ojos brillantes y la erección que empieza a dibujarse en sus pantalones.

Atiendes a su petición, te sientas en su pierna izquierda, pero no dices nada, no crees que vaya a hacer falta. Te rodea la cintura para sujetarte, tiene la mano en tu cadera y empieza a susurrarte cómo enmendar tu deplorable extremismo y tus respuestas insolentes en el pleno de esa mañana, cómo vas a hacerte perdonar y lo que te va a gustar, mientras va subiendo con la otra por debajo de tu falda, ya está acariciando el interior de tu muslo.

Hace amago de besarte, pero sólo te besa la comisura, te mira divertido cuando le miras con la cara ardiendo e imaginando que logras transmitirle todo el deseo que sientes, estás tan húmeda que temes mancharlo todo si esto no va más deprisa. Pero no, te muerdes los labios, te está gustando tanto...

"La puerta está cerrada por dentro, así que nadie va a entrar, no te cortes en contarme tus fantasías más salvajes, tus deseos más oscuros, tus secretos. A lo mejor puedo ayudarte a ..."

Lo descubre. Intenta tirar de tus inexistentes bragas de ese día y te acaricia accidentalmente, se te escapa un oh y resulta que uno de tus secretos es que debajo de la falda no llevas nada. Se sorprende y sonríe complacido, no se lo puede creer. 

"He hecho bien en decirle al equipo que se fueran, has ido todo el día así por mí...madre mía. Espero que no se hayan dado cuenta, aunque no me extrañaría que te gustase la idea."

Te ríes un poco, el Sr. Hernando sonríe perverso. 

"Vamos a ver si debajo de la blusa también te atreves y vas a juego...interesante, veo que habrá que igualarlo" se quita las gafas y la chaqueta, la corbata, hace que te coloques sobre él con tu espalda contra su pecho, mientras con los dedos de una mano sigue tentando un poquito más bajo tu falda y con la otra investiga qué hay bajo esa prenda, entonces baja sólo otro poquito la tela del sujetador, lo justo para que asome el pezón, lo prueba un segundo. 

Dios...

"Iba a humedecerme los dedos pero está claro que no hace falta" comenta satisfecho.

Aún juega un poco más, el muy cabrón, mientras te suelta el resto de botones despacio pero sin detenerse y mientras besa tu cuello y tu hombro te susurra cosas que podrían hacer saltar la alarma de incendios. Lo mucho que le gustas así. Cómo se te ocurre venir sin bragas, eres una irresponsable, ahora habrá que castigarte de más y te estabas portando tan bien. Si le está gustando mucho a la señora diputada con dos o se siente capaz de aceptar tres, pero que aún no se va a correr. 

Y para. Pero te quita la falda, ya estás completamente desnuda y él aún lleva los pantalones, se los ha manchado un poco ya, te advierte mientras se quita la camisa y los pantalones, los boxers, que por una vez no te va a atar las muñecas con la corbata y va a dejarte que guíes su mano para que le enseñes lo que te gusta. Tú piensas que es una pena que no vaya a hacerlo, con lo que te gusta precisamente eso, si habrá alguna manera de contrariarlo.

“No es no, Antonio” le dices.

Te mira, hay un momento de duda en sus ojos, pero de repente lo entiende y coge la corbata. 

“Date la vuelta, que te vas a enterar, pedrista” 

Te ata y te lleva del brazo hasta su mesa, como un centinela de la Antigüedad y su prisionera; retira algunos objetos dejando el suficiente espacio como para tumbarte boca abajo, estás incómoda pero impaciente. 

Coge un taburete y hace que te arrodilles sobre él, quiere volver a tumbarte en la mesa, pero se lo piensa; hace que te sientes y se acerca a ti, sabes lo que quiere, así que empiezas a lamérsela, te la mete él mismo en la boca delicadamente, le gusta cuando te ve mirarle de vez en cuando mientras lo haces, aunque la mayoría del tiempo cierres los ojos. Te toca mientras se la chupas lento aunque te gustaría hacerlo más deprisa y escucharlo gemir, resistiendo esa tentación, él tampoco se va a correr tan fácil; entonces la saca y le ves mirándose los dedos, un hilillo entre ellos, su mejor sonrisa de cabrón.

“No. Todavía no. Hoy vamos a tardar mucho, a una sinvergüenza como tú hay que darle su merecido.” 

Hace que te arrodilles sobre el mueble de nuevo y esta vez sí, te coloca sobre la mesa, te roza suavemente con su polla, te mojas tanto que ni puedes pensar, estás un poco mareada, seguro que lo sabe y le encanta...entonces te mete un dedo en el culo, con cuidado, sabe lo que te pone. Sigue jugueteando, no lo hace de una vez, sientes que te palpita, que no puedes más. 

“Pídemelo, quiero escuchar cómo me lo pides, de usted y disculpándote por tu insolencia, que no tienes remedio y volverás a provocarme, vamos a tener que hacer esto tantas veces y de tantas maneras...”

-Señoría…  
-¿Sí?  
-Señor Hernando, le ruego que me disculpe, soy muy rebelde y me gusta muchísimo cómo me está corrigiendo, pero me falta una cosa...oh sí SÍ.

No te da tiempo a pedírselo, no puede contenerse y te penetra, hace que te corras enseguida y es uno de los mejores orgasmos de tu vida y de la suya. 

II.

Es lo de siempre, desde hace ya seis meses: Antonio Hernando y tú en su despacho, te empuja contra la pared, se quita las gafas, las deja descuidadamente en la silla de su escritorio y empieza a besarte, y justo cuando está intentando quitarte las bragas, la llave de la puerta gira. Escuchas tu corazón y el suyo pararse al unísono. 

-Señorías, les llamo al orden; su uso indebido de las instalaciones debe acabar, por el bien de todos. 

-Pedro, qué susto, joder. Te parecerá normal. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no te he dicho que no vengas a esta hora?

-He pensado que me apetecía volver a ver a la ahora señora diputada y quizá algo especial...siempre que ella quiera, claro. 

Al decir esto, Pedro Sánchez se sienta en la mesa, sonríe como sólo él sabe. 

-¿Volver a ver? ¿Cómo? 

-Bueno, no te lo había contado aún. Yo en realidad conozco a Pedro más de lo que os he dicho, no sólo me tomé un café con él en aquel acto, hubo más que una conversación “muy en serio” sobre mis actividades en internet. 

-Mucho más, de hecho...no me olvido de esa noche. Espero que tú tampoco. 

Pedro, deja de mirarme así, por favor.

Entonces se te acerca tal como hizo ese día, coge tu muñeca y esa es su manera de dejarte claro que también quiere besarte; claro que se lo permites y ahora es él quién te tiene contra la pared, las ventanas del coche vuelven a empañarse , vuelves a querer que no se acabe nunca, te correrías sólo con esa sensación.

Hernando había vuelto a ponerse las gafas, nos mira intrigado, casi pegado a nosotros. Pedro le dice que vaya a sentarse, que nos vamos a divertir los tres, siempre que yo esté de acuerdo, y lo cierto es que lo estoy, había cruzado por mi mente la posibilidad tantas veces todo este tiempo. Me avergüenzo un poco para deleite de ambos.

-Madre mía, cada día me gustas más... 

No puede evitar cogerte el culo con ansia, pero Pedro lo detiene, “no, Antonio, eso luego. Todavía no” y le pone la mano en el hombro para decirle “y no se te ocurra tocarte, porque como lo hagas, no habrá nada para ti, y no te suele gustar eso” 

El portavoz del PSOE os mira contrariado, pero obedece, va a sentarse en su propio sofá y espera a que empiece la acción.

-¿Habrá que terminar esto, no? Aquí había un diputado cabrón que seguro que intentaba quitarte las bragas, me ha contado que te gustan bastante estos juegos...pero va demasiado deprisa, ahora vas a descubrir que te gusta más despacio.

-Antonio, eres un poco indiscreto ¿no crees? ¿ a quiénes más les has contado que me gustan bastante?

-Pedro, de sexo sí que aprendo contigo, porque lo que es de política…y le gustan mucho, no bastante.

-Antonio, por favor, no. 

-No te preocupes, yo he venido a dejar a este en ridículo. Otra vez. Vamos a fingir que no está hasta que se porte bien. 

-Me porto bien, me porto bien. Ya me callo. 

Se repantinga en el sofá y sonríe, ya le ha molestado un poco, le gusta ver la mirada más oscura de Pedro, aunque sea sólo un segundo. 

Te mira, te coge de la mano y hace que os deis la vuelta, te apoyas en la mesa y él te sube a ella, te va desabotonando la blusa sin dejar de besarte, se nota que le puede la impaciencia pero tiene que contenerse, es lo que te ha prometido; entonces ves su mirada más pícara fija en ti y suelta el cierre de tu sujetador con una sola mano, cuántas militantes y simpatizantes deben de ir ya, Pedro, sinvergüenza, maldito cabrón. 

Pone una de sus manos en tu vientre, va subiéndola y te acaricia suavemente el pecho, se detiene en uno de tus pezones, lo besa, lo lame, te mira perverso; te aprietas contra él, se ha quitado la camisa y huele tan bien, está moreno y suave de la playa, nunca está tan guapo como en verano. Con sus vaqueros negros ceñidos y el torso desnudo, ocupado en complacerte, parece superar incluso esa impresión. 

-Creo que esta falda te está molestando, vamos a quitártela...y estas bragas también, porqué no.

Mientras te desviste, poco a poco te va tumbando sobre la mesa, te sujeta las muñecas con cuidado, pero firmemente, continua besándote el cuello, las clavículas, sientes como te roza ya durísimo debajo de su slip negro, estás acostumbrada a hacerlo en silencio y te contienes, pero tus jadeos lo dicen todo. 

Antonio quiere portarse bien, pero le está siendo muy difícil. Pedro es un espectáculo de sensualidad, aún no le había visto follarse a otra persona en su presencia y menos a una diputada que le pone tanto como eso, le está gustando verla así a su merced, como ha estado él mismo tantas veces, y este pacto nuevo le resulta tan excitante, no sabía que se iba a poner así de cachondo. Le gustaría tocarse pero no puede, y en realidad le encanta, no le parece mal, es un placer que desconocía hasta entonces y que le resulta delicioso.

Y encima ella le acaba de mirar a los ojos, le ha sonreído...no, por favor. Eso no. Siente que va a estallar, espera poder aguantar hasta que decidan qué van a hacer con él. Le mira Pedro también, lo más intensamente posible y además le sonríe, dios, le sonríe coqueto y le guiña un ojo, será hijo de puta. 

En ese momento se deja de los jueguecitos que tanto ponen a la podemita y empieza ya a metérsela, gime extasiada, se suceden los “Pedro” y ya los “cabrón”, los “cerdo”, tanto le está gustando, más que con él, vaya con la señora, a partir de ahora procurará llegar hasta ese punto con ella, es tan erótico verla perder el control así. También le queda claro que él va en segundo lugar o quién sabe, pero lo tiene que entender, cómo no hacerlo.

Pedro está alargando el asunto todo lo que puede, no tenía la idea de hacer esto pero ha sido la ocasión perfecta, ella está a punto de correrse, pero todavía no, y por eso, para: la carita de desilusión es épica. La ayuda a levantarse de la mesa y se acercan al pobre Antonio en el sofá, se ha ido quitando la chaqueta, la corbata, las gafas empañadas, en un desesperado intento por tener las manos ocupadas, ya va por la camisa. 

-Sabes lo que quiero que hagas ¿verdad? 

Sí que lo sabes, así que te sientas en el suelo, miras al otro, miras el bulto en sus pantalones y lo besas primero por encima de la ropa, haces que suelte un “joder” y luego sí, le bajas la cremallera, te la metes en la boca y empiezas, va todo muy rápido porque ya nadie aguanta más; sientes las manos de Pedro en la cintura, en la cadera, sientes su polla de nuevo, esta vez no va a parar hasta que te corras, y eso es lo que pasa, que te corres tú, se corre Antonio y claro Pedro, pero aún aguarda una sorpresa. 

-Espera, no te lo tragues…

Y te besa, porque mira que le gusta esto. 

Son las seis de la tarde, no hay nadie en el pasillo y no os ven iros felices y algo despeinados, con gafas oscuras, cada uno por su lado y de forma escalonada, aunque más de una vez algún diputado haya alzado una ceja y alguna diputada te haya mirado significativa al verte cerca del despacho de Hernando. Y por supuesto que Pedro te guiña un ojo ya en la calle, mirándote por encima de sus gafas de policía, Antonio sonríe desde su coche. 

_Estos dos canallas me acaban haciendo socioliberal._


End file.
